


Lick

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Post-War, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry is slightly obsessed with Ron's oral fixation





	Lick

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written in under 30 minutes for Write or die by Dr. Wicked. Written for this very [old table](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/163257.html#cutid1) Prompt was Lick.

I know Ron has an oral fixation. I've known it since the moment I met him and watched him devour a pumpkin pasty. When I was eleven it really didn't bother me all that much. It certainly didn't cause my brain to melt because all the blood from my head rushed to my cock.

Today it's just been too much.

First there was the way he licked each of his bangers before he ate took a long bite. I watched, my mouth hanging open, as he licked the tip to test the temperature, before sucking the banger into his mouth and taking a bite.

We went to Diagon Alley to pick up some sugar quills and he got a lolly. The lolly was huge, almost as big as Fang's head, and I couldn't speak as he licked it over and over.

Finally, Finally my breaking point came--Ron eating fish and chips and licking the salt from his fingers. If he had just been licking his fingers it might have not driven me to do what I'm about to do.

But he sucked his finger into his mouth after licking it--apparently this has a direct effect on my cock because I was hard enough that you could have balanced a stack of plates on the tip of my shaft.

"Ron," I practically snarled and nodded toward the men's loo. "I need to speak with you for a moment in the loo."

Ron looked around the Leaky Cauldron, raised his eyebrows, and pushed back from the table. I stormed off towards the bathroom and I kept my robes pulled tightly around the front of my body. All I need was some reporter to snap a picture with the caption The Chosen Ones Hard Day or the like.

I slammed opened the door of the loo and when Ron entered behind me I waved my hand. His eyes widened when he heard the door lock itself and I waved my hand again to cast a silencing charm on the

"You," I pointed at him as I pulled my wand out. "You have deliberately been driving me mad for years!"

"Harry?'' Ron stammered as I moved towards him. "Are you--"?

I pushed him back against the door, bound his wrists over his head, and growled as I pressed against him, "No, you prat! I'm hard as a bloody beater bat and it's all your fault."

I didn't give him time to say anything I simply stood on my toes and slammed my lips on his. My tongue lapped at his lower lips and I was stunned when his lips parted. I thrust my tongue inside his mouth to slid against his and I felt his cock harden against my stomach. When exchanged wet kisses for what seemed like hours and when I pulled back to catch my breath I felt his moan before I heard it.

"Bloody hell," Ron whimpered. "Harry?"

"You have an oral fixation," I muttered. "You've been licking everything all day and all I want you to lick is my cock."

Ron grinned, his eyes lit up and he pushed his hips forward against mine.

"All you had to do was ask, Harry," Ron rolled his eyes. "If you release my hands I'll be happy to lick you. I've always wondered how many licks it takes to make the chosen one come."

I released his hands and he spun us so I was against the door.

I whimpered when he fell to his knees, I moaned when he freed my cock from my trousers, and I cried out his name when he took my cock from tip all the way to the base and sucked.

It took exactly twenty two and a half licks to get me to come.

He counted.


End file.
